Evil Unite
by BuBBles4
Summary: Anime filled adventure/drama with many different twists and suprises. It might have a little romance kicking in, but what can you do? Anyways, enjoy! Please R&R!


My Story  
  
Anime filled adventure/drama with many different twists and suprises. It might have a little romance kicking in, but what can you do? Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Here We Go!  
  
Sakke was walking to the store, when she came across Bob's TV. In the window were several television sets with the news on. King Lou was all over it. She stopped dead in her tracks to see what it was all about.  
  
"......King Louis Arnoldo III, was found missing yesterday after a brief press conference with yours truly attending. The militia is carefully scraping the nation looking for him. If you have any information containing his whereabouts, please call 1-888-4-NEWS10. I repeat, 1-888-NEWS10. The police ask you not to panic. They have many leads to go on. We are, however, awaiting the possible ransom notice. Colonel Kanisuu has more on the subject.........."  
  
'King Lou, missing?' Sakke sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Serena was at Lita's house along with Mina, Raye, Amy, Artemis and Luna. Amora, Michelle, Trista, Rini and Hotaru were going to be to be joining them soon. They were having a little reunion of the Sailor Scouts, which is why Darien decided not to come, despite all of Serena's protests.  
  
Lita was making an apple pie, ignoring all of Serena's whining for a little bite. Amy was as usual studying. Raye was meditating intensively. Mina was talking with Artemis about video games, and Luna was taking a catnap on the sofa. Serena was just watching longingly at the apple pie Lita was making. All of a sudden, Raye's head popped up.  
  
" Hey Amy, can you check your computer for any negative forces nearby?" asked Raye.  
  
"Um, sure Raye," said Amy as she got out her mini-computer. Oddly enough, it started to beep. " I think you may have something, Raye. It says that it's coming from the park, just west of here."  
  
"Should we check it out?" asked Mina.  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for the others to arrive? I mean, wouldn't it be rude for them to show up with no one home?" inquired Serena.  
  
" Knowing them, they're way ahead of us. Let's go!" said Lita as she set the pie aside.  
  
**********************  
  
"Uranus World Shakin'!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
"Aaaargh!" yelled Anubis. 'Man, these chicks ain't bad.' " You Sailor brats would prove useful to Master Talpa!"  
  
"We could use a little help!" shouted Dais. All of a sudden Tigerseye, Fisheye and Hawkseye appeared from each of their own portals. Everyone just stood there, not sure of what they were seeing. Then.........  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Hehe, that puny attack will do you no good this time pumpkins," said Tigerseye as he deflected the attack. "I call on you, Carakerico!" Then, out of Tigerseye's shadow popped out a manikin looking doll. " Carakerico, capture these pumpkins for Queen Nehelenia!"  
  
"Don't forget Master Talpa!" bellowed Sekhmet.  
  
"We work for her majesty, Queen Nehelenia. Master Talpa is nothing to us," stated Fisheye.  
  
" Curry, Curry, Curry, Curry, Curry!" shouted Carakerico as she started to attack.  
  
"Yee-aahhhh!" shouted Mini Moon.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury's Bubble Blast just popped when it came in touch with Carakerico.  
  
"My turn! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Carakerico just blew water from it's mouth.  
  
"Our attacks aren't working!" shouted Mini Moon.  
  
"Got any better ideas?" snapped Mars.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. It just might work. Everyone! Keep 'em busy while I try something!" shouted Mini Moon as she started to kneel.  
  
"Alright! Moon Tiara Magic!" shouted Moon as she threw her tiara towards Carakerico.  
  
'Please, Pegasus! We need your help once more! This new enemy is far beyond what we're used to. Please, Pegasus, we need your help!' prayed Mini Moon.  
  
"Hurry it up would ya? Aaaah!" Moon just dodged a few spikes that Carakerico was shooting.  
  
Out of nowhere, a pure gold light appeared. It gradually began to grow. /Rini, I can't help you now. I've brought someone else to help.\ Then, the light became a golden portal. A little elf with wings popped out. "Hello, Rini."  
  
"Peraru! Wha? How?" Mini Moon had to use all her will power to restrain herself from running up and flinging her arms around him.  
  
" How disgusting! I'm going to hurl from all this sentimental crap! Ecchhhh!" shouted Kale.  
  
" I say, we end this and take 'em all!" shouted Dais.  
  
" I'm all for it! Let's do it!" agreed Tigerseye, "Carakerico, quit playing around and finish this!" Carakerico nodded in response and started toward Peraru. Out of her mouth came some strange sticky substance.  
  
" Eeeewww! Get it off! " moaned Mini Moon. Uranus made her sword appear and started for Peraru and Mini Moon.  
  
" Chain of Destruction! " yelled Anubis, "It won't be that easy! HaHaHaHa!!!" Chains came out of nowhere and trapped the sailors.  
  
"Try to get out of that, Sailor Trash!" laughed Fisheye.  
  
"Rini, summon my flute," said Peraru.  
  
" Alright," Mini Moon concentrated for a minute and the flute appeared in her hands. " Uh, Peraru! I can't reach you!"  
  
"Don't worry," Peraru called to her. He simply snapped his fingers and it came flying towards him. He caught it, and began to play........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- 


End file.
